mani_statefandomcom-20200214-history
The War of the Pacific
The War of the Pacific refers to the war between Japan and the Kailash Nation. A brief timeline: December 14, 1938: The Bombing of Timor Leste Kantye takes place. Read the article on the World War II page to learn more. December 15, 1938: Volleli Dritzvusky declares war on Japan, and takes full control of the Kailash Nation Armed Forces. December 20, 1938: Volleli Dritzvusky sends all the ships and aircraft from Malaysia, Cambodia, Indonesia, and Vietnam. Volleli also orders the rebuilding of Timor Leste Kantye under rigid protection. December 21, 1938: The ships and aircraft dock from the Vietnam Coast. December 25, 1938: 1/3 of the force goes to attack Hong Kong, the KNNF Dragonfly and its ships get lost, head to Okinawa, and get destroyed to Japanese Forces. Read more about the Battle of Okinawa at the World War II page. The rest of the ships, aircraft carriers, docking ships, and aircraft land at Kagawa Beach and start a direct invasion of Kagawa Beach. The Invasion of Kagawa Beach: The Invasion of Kagawa Beach was a full on invasion of the southeast border of Japan, where 100,000 troops, 200 fighters, 100 bombers, and 140 ships docked of the Kailash Nation Armed Forces docked and invaded Japan through Kagawa Beach. Once Timor Leste Kantye was built back, more reinforcements were sent. The first invasion was where the infantry docked at Kagawa Beach. They docked 10,000 troops at a time. Japanese forces at Kagawa Beach soon got overwhelmed and Kagawa Beach was taken in just 1 day(it had taken 2 days for the troops to dock and for the aircraft to take off.) KN forces then headed off towards the city of Kagawa, where civilian attacking was present. As Volleli Dritzvusky said "As the ruthless approach, so forth the beast inside." Forces then took over Kagawa and took the Kagawa Air Base as their temporary home before reinforcements arrived. The Japanese heard about their stoppage and decided to surround them with constant fire. The KN troops managed to hold off the siege for 2 months before reinforcements arrived from Hong Kong. They then attacked the Japanese from the back with fast tanks, and KKH-1's, heavy tanks with heavy armor. The Kagawa Air Base then became temporary. Japanese Emperor Hirohito did not try to take more chances and let them be while he set up his own defenses. 1 year later, at the end of 1939, the Timor Leste Kantye had been rebuilt. Forces from their came, making the huge KN force at Japan about 80% of the whole Armed Forces. The huge force then rampaged Japan and finally got to the capital, where they executed Hirohito in front of his family and Hideki Tojo. They then transformed the country of Japan into Kailash Nation territory. When people ask Volleli why he did such to Japan he says, "People, know one thing. War is one thing, but they have awoken the monster within us." The Invasion of Japan lasted 3 years total and marked the end of the War of the Pacific. The Japanese officially became Kailash Nation territory on December 1, 1942. The Legacy of the War: After Germany realized that Japan had officially been brought to an end, they made a very bad mistake. They directly attacked Timor Leste Kantye just at the right time, making Volleli more enraged. In fact, he became so angry that he said, "The monster Hitler does not deserve to live in a pigsty!" The Kailash Nation declared war on Germany in 1943, joining the Allies. In 1945, the Kombala K-10, the first Kailash Nation jet fighter, brought Germany thus World War II to an end.